


Aftermath Trip

by CrispyMilk



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Wholesome ending kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyMilk/pseuds/CrispyMilk
Summary: It’s the aftermath of Rantaros and Korekiyo’s trip to the Caribbean. They decide to have a little.. Fun..
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 50





	Aftermath Trip

“God dang Kiyo..” Rantaro says loudly on the bus. “I’m quite very sorry Rantaro.. My grip tends to hold very strong.” Korekiyo let’s go of Rantaros hand and looks away. “We might be arriving home soon so we are able to say Hi to Miu and Kaede.” Rantaro smiled and chuckled a bit. “If that’s alright with them I do not mind.” Korekiyo kept looking the other way. “Attention passengers, Arrival at Akihabara, Japan.” Exclaims the driver. “Hey, Korekiyo.. I think we should get off right now..” Rantaro shakes Korekiyo’s shoulder. “Huh? Alright..” They both get up and exit the bus.

Rantaro unlocks the door and drops all of his bags at the door. “Rantaro.. You need to bring the bags upstairs..” Korekiyo lifts a few bags and hands them to Rantaro. “Hey.. Korekiyo..? Why did you grab my hand so hard then look away..?” Rantaro sits down properly and clutches his hands together. “What nonsense are you talking about Amami?” Korekiyo starts to walk up the stairs. “Korekiyo. Shinguuji. I am speaking to you.” Rantaro stands up and starts walking toward Korekiyo. “Now.. Korekiyo. Tell me why you did that?” Rantaro gets all up in Kiyos face. It all happened in a few seconds, Kiyo pushes Rantaro against the wall and kisses him. “Mmph..K-Korekiyo?” Korekiyo takes his lips off the green haired boy. “I want to have sex with you Rantaro Amami.” Korekiyo lifts up Rantaro and walks to the bedroom.

“H-Hey Korekiyo!” The long haired boy throws Rantaro on the bed and holds him down. “Jeez.. If you wanted it so bad you should have told me, Not forcefully bully me.” Rantaro rolled his eyes. “That’s the question.. May I.. Have sex with you Amami?” Korekiyo takes off Rantaros shirt. Rantaro sighs. “Since we haven’t had fun for a while..Sure..” Korekiyo immediately crashes down on Rantaro, a heated kiss happens. Their tongues envelop in eachother. Korekiyo traces his fingers on the avocado hair colored boy. “Ngh..K-Korekiyo..” Rantaro moans in the other boys ear. Korekiyo gets off of Rantaro and walks toward the drawer. “Huh Korekiyo? Oh.” Rantaro looks straight at Kiyo’s hands, He was holding a rope. “Since on the trip you defied me, you bottom.. you deserve punishment. Lay down.” Rantaro did as he said and was tied to the ends of the bed, naked. Korekiyo puts a Vibrator, Dildo, Whip and Lube on the bed. “What..? Are we using these..?” Rantaro looks at Korekiyo dumbfounded. “I will not be using these on myself. I’ll be using it on you..” Korekiyo snapped his whip and whipped Rantaro’s leg. “Ah- Ow..” Rantaro looked away. “Kehehehehehe.. Rantaro I love when you shutter in pain..” Korekiyo gets back on top of Rantaro and ferociously kissing him. He slowly leaves the love bites all over the other boy’s body moving down inch by inch until arriving at his dick. “The last time I’ve seen you Amami you didn’t have such a big cock..” Korekiyo grabbed the vibrator on the side of the bed and placed it on the head of Rantaros dick. “Ngh.. Damn you... you and your cuteness..” Rantaro tried getting out his restrictions but failed. “You cannot escape my ropes Rantaro. They are hand built from the ancient god Zeus.” Korekiyo takes the vibrator away from Rantaro’s dick. “Korekiyo.. Can you just.. G- Ah~“ Korekiyo had grabbed The shaft and started stroking. It had already been wet due to the pre-cum. Korekiyo then put his mouth on the tip of his dick and licked it. The sensation of Korekiyo’s mouth on Amami’s dick made him shutter.

“I-I might C-Cum..!” Rantaro’s moans hit the peak of screaming while screaming vulgarities. “G-God..” Korekiyo had laughed. “My turn..” Korekiyo took off his remaining garments and placed the Dildo under him. He slowly moved down on it groaning at the pain. “Ah~” Korekiyo lubed up Rantaro’s asshole, adding more fingers to the sensation of the green haired boys ass. Korekiyo has been bouncing on the dildo and fingering Amami’s ass, their moans had been shot out at the same moment. At the time Shinguuji had reached his orgasm. “Haah~ Rantaro.. Do you want it anal..?” Rantaro had gasped looking up quickly. “Yes. C-Could you maybe dirty talk to me?” Korekiyo had no hesitation he went straight for his ass. “Amami.. I’d just love to ravish you all night.. I would love you to be my personal slave.. Call me your master.” Rantaro had grabbed onto Kiyo as had as he could. “M-Master.. Your dick.. It’s amazing.” That had gave the determination for Korekiyo to move faster. He had started moving faster inside the boy. “K-Korekiyo I’m C-“ “M-Me too! Agh..” Korekiyo had exited the boys rectum, Taking off Rantaro’s restrains.

Right when Shinguuji did that Rantaro lunged at him. “God I love you korekiyo.. Your just so.. Hot..” Rantaro kissed his cheek. “Keheheheh.. I assure you that your the only cute one.. but.. what if we did round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this was poorly made I’m so bad with grammar


End file.
